The Cullen's changed my life
by lilmizzkkCullen
Summary: when Isabella's mum dies, she is 7 ,her dad Charlie gets violent and she is forced to move to forks with him what happens when she meets the Cullen's? will they save her or will Charlie win? all human rated M for safety all Cullen's are involved
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella swan but most people call me Bella

My mum died I was seven, that's when my dad, chief police, Charlie swan started abusing me .he makes me cook ,clean ,work ,go to school and do the shopping ,let's just say I became his personal slave.

The hospital know my name off by heart as I've been there so many times with injury's my dad gave me, he blames it on my also blames mums death on me too so i know how it feels to be blamed all the time.

So that's was pretty much my story and I didn't expect a better future, that's until my dad and me moved to forks and I met the Cullen's.


	2. AN

A/N

Hi guys I'm just writing to tell you that I wont be updating for a long while as it's the summer holiday and I forgot to save all of my chapters on to a u.s.b and left them on my school computer account as that is were I got inspired to write this the story is also pre written and edited

II WILL NOT ABANDDON THIS STORY.

Lilmizzkkcullen xoxox mhw


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm; I was not looking forward to today. I got ready dressing in a pair of black jeans and a indigo t-shirt with my converses.I left my house after eating a granola bar and got in the old truck my dad had given me then I was was quite cold so I turned on the heater and went to school I have no idea where to go I followed the road signs. As soon as I got to school I parked near the front office and went in

"Excuse me" I said to the redheaded receptionist

"Oh yes dear how I can help you"she replied with a genuine smile

Erm…, well in new here I was told to come get my seduce from here"

"Oh yes what's your name dear "she asked

"Isabella sawn "I said in a quiet voice hoping she didn't recognise my last name

"Wait swan? "She said as she handed me my papers "the police's daughter?"

"Yher that's me "I said blushing slightly

"Well then have a good day "she said with another genuine smile

"Thank you for your help "I said with a smile

I walked to my first class wich was history, my teacher sent me to the back of the class and told me to read until you caught up, after history I had biology I met Mr banner at the door and he told me the only seat left was next to Edward I took my seat someone cleared their thought behind me, I looked up to see him, he was gorgeous, he had deep green eyes and perfect bone structure.

"Why are you sitting at my table "he asked?

"Erm…I…I didn't know this was your seat I'm new here and Mr Banner told me to sit here I'm sorry

I… I'll move if you want me to "I replied hoping he wasn't angry at me

"Oh ok, you can sit there it doesn't bother me "he said with a crooked smile" I'm Edwards Cullen by the way "he added

"I'm Isabella swan but everyone called me Bella it's nice to meet you"I said with a smile

"You to "he said then turned his attention to Mr Banner

That was the last time he spoke to me that lesson. I finish School and went straight home, as soon as I got in I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs, I went to investigate and found 3 men in black trashing my dad's room there was another man in my room I was so scared

"Hello what are you doing in my house? "I asked curiously

"Oh shit "one of them said they rushed towards the stairs where I was they ran down then they pushed me causing me to fall and hit my head they all rushed out the door.

Slowly I slipped further and further in to darkness


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to an unusual voice calling my name

"Bella…Bella can you hear me? I'm doctor Cullen, wake up, can you tell me what happened? "

"Is she going to be ok?" That was my dad why does he care?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Doctor Cullen leaning over me

"Bella can you tell me what happened? Where are you hurt?"

"I…I…I came home a… a….and the door was unlocked so I came in and heard a loud bang coming from upstairs so I went up there to see what it was, w…hen I got up there, I saw a group of men trashing the bedrooms one turned round and saw me they all came rushing towards the stairs where I was standing as they ran they pushed me I hit my head and my arm is hurting they just left me there, then I passed out. That's all I can remember"

"can you remember what they looked like?" doctor cullen asked me

"I didn't get a good look at their faces but I know they were men because of their voices" I said with a frown on my face

" hey it's ok ,can you stand up ?he asked

I nodded in response he put his hands on top of my shoulders and helped me up, he sat me on the couch and started looking at the cut on the back of my head.

"it looks fine ,you don't need stitches but it may hurt if it does just take some pain killer."

"ok thank you"I said

"no problem I will go now if your head starts to hurt to much come and find me at the hospital"

Inodded

(The next day= saturday)

"Bella "oh no that was the sound of my dad's voice. Shit he must be home from work early and I don't have his dinner ready.

"Coming dad" I called hoping he was in a good mood "Isabella where is my food, and look at this mess clean it up now then go straight to bed without any food you can starve you fucking bitch,." he shouted as soon as he saw me

"Yes dad, sorry dad I thought you would be at work and be back later.I'm going to start your food then I will clean the kitchen" I replied scared her would lose his temper.

"It should have been done already and this whole fucking house should be fucking spotless you lazy fucking whore"he screamed as he grabbed my hair and pulled me toward the front room.

"Look at this mess! I shouldn't have to come home to this "he fumed

Oh no he was angry

"I…I...I was going to do it just before you called me"

He pushed me to the ground and started kicking me in the stomach shouting many names at me such as slut ,bitch and whore even though I've never had a boyfriend because he told me he would kill me and the boy if he ever found out. I tried not to cry at the pain as it only made him angrier and I never told him to stop or ever begged him to stop as it just made him kick and punch harder.

Eventuly he stopped and walked up the stairs "I want dinner in 10 minutes"

"Ok dad "I said trying not to cry. I stood up in pain and rushed to the kitchen to start his dinner it will have to be something quick I thought as I decided to make his favourite, fish fry ,that

was easy to do.

I called dad seven minutes after I started .I placed his plate on the table with some cans of beer, this should keep him happy

"BELLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, MOVE! "He screamed

"Sorry dad I was just cleaning the living room and the table "I replied

"Well it's done now; go do the kitchen "he huffed "then go to bed you will not have food until you prove you are worth wasting shit on"

"Yes dad "I said as I rushed into the kitchen

After about 10 minutes I hade finished I went up to my bedroom and got my school bar ready for

tomorrow I would be going back to school tomorrow .I went to bed after getting permission from my dad.


	5. 2nd an

hi I know in the last chapter I said that it was Saturday I meant Sunday

Lilmizzkkcullen xoxo mhw


	6. Chapter 4

Hi I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to end it here plus I only finished writing this last night.

* * *

Chapter 4

I jumped up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello "I said as I rubbed my sleepy eyes

"Bella, I will be home late today, I still want food and I still want my house tidy, and I DO NOT want to see you when I get home. "My dad spat down the breath hitched in my throat.

"Y…yes dad "I said choking back the fear of him hurting me.

"Oh and IF I FIND OUT you ate, YOUR DEAD."

"O…o…ok dad I will not eat"

"Good" he said, and then he hung up the phone.

I checked the clock

Shit I only had 20 minutes to get ready for school. I picked out a simple pair if dark blue jeans and grabbed a random top and set them on my bed. I ran in to the bath room and jumped in the shower.

After my shower I ran to my rom throwing on my clothes. I checked the time again I had 10 minutes till I had to leave. I ran down stairs and put some lucky charms in a bowl then poured milk in. I ate my food in a rush, quickly washing up the bowl and putting it away when I was finished. I was just about to run out the front door when I remembered that I hadn't brushed my I only had 5 minutes left shit.I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my hair brush an ran to the bathroom to brush my hair when I saw it.


	7. Chapter 5

_**AN**_

_**I AM NOTSURE WHAT LESSONS BELLA HAS WITH EACH CULLEN SO I MADE IT UP/I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE PLOT.**_

Chapter 4

_**After my shower I ran to my rom throwing on my clothes. I checked the time again I had 10 minutes till I had to leave. I ran down stairs and put some lucky charms in a bowl then poured milk in. I ate my food in a rush, quickly washing up the bowl and putting it away when I was finished. I was just about to run out the front door when I remembered that I hadn't brushed my I only had 5 minutes left shit.i ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my hair brush an ran to the bathroom to brush my hair when I saw it.**_

The bruise. On the side of my face. I had to cover it up but I would be late for school. I ran to my room grabbed my concealer and foundation and ran to the mirror. I did my best to cover it up; I fixed my hair so my bangs covered the faint bruise and ran out of the front door and into my truck.

I got to school just before the bell rang; I made my way to English. When I was told to go and sit next to a girl with short black hair, she looked like a little pixie.

"Hey my names Alice Cullen "she said while bouncing up and down in her it possible to have so much energy in the morning?

"Hi, I'm Bella "I said

"Omg what happened to your face? "She asked with a look ok hora on her face. Shit.i thought I covered it well

"Erm… I walked into a door "I said knowing I was a bad liar, I pulled my hair in front of my face.

"Ok"she let that topic drop. The rest of the day went slowly I had biology three lessons in a row and Edward and I were talking about how the teacher was giving us the wrong facts.

At lunch Alice met me outside biology and told me to go and eat with the Cullen's. I didn't want to be rude so I went. We lined up and got food then went to sit at the table where they had previously put their bags.

"Guys this is Bella "Alice told the others as we sat down.

"Hi I'm Emmett "said the short build dark hair guy, with a mouth full of food.

"Hey"

"I'm Rosalie "said the tall blond girl with piercing blue eyes, the phrase if looks could kill ran through my mind.

"Hi it's nice to meet you "I said with a smile

"Hi I'm jasper "said the boy with long blonde hair he had the same piercing blue eyes as Rosalie.

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys "I said smiling

"Bella"

"Yher? I said as I looked at Edward

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing "I said as I looked down, blushing.

"Is that a hand print? "Emmett asked with a concerned expression.

"N…n…no, I walked into a door, I told Alice already,"

"Are you sure? "Rosalie asked.

"Yher stop worrying, I'm fine "I lied trying to sound convincing, the bell rang and I made my way to trig alone after saying "bye "to the Cullen's.

Trig pat quickly and so did P.E (gym).

When I got home the front door was already un-locked, what. I locked it before I left this morning.

"BELLA? "My dad called. Shit.

"Hi dad, I thought you were working late today"

"Yher I was but then I got a phone call from Dr Cullen saying that you have a bruise on your face and that it looks like a hand print .would you like to explain?"

"Oh the Cullen kids saw it but u told them I walked into a door. "I said trying to not upset him.

My dad walked up to me and slapped my face.

"I TOLD YOU TO HIDE I? "What. No he didn't

"Yes dad you did "I said, anything to make him happy. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the kitchen. He then pushed me against the wall and put his hand around my throat.

"Please dad.s...Stop please "I rasped a beg

"STOP? STOP? DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU ARE DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LOSE MY JOB "He screamed in my face.

" "I whispered .He let me go and threw me to the floor; he kicked and punched me multiple times. He bent down and grabbed my hair making me look at him

"IF YOU THINK THAT'S A BRUISE "He said pocking the hand print on my face. I winced in pain. "THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS WILL LEAVE.? "He asked punching me full pelt in my left eye.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT, AND IF I LOSE MY GOD HELP YOU"My dad spat.

"Do you still want me to make you food dad?"

"No, you can't cook anyway your just a waste of space. I'm ordering take-out, no wonder you mm killed herself when she had a daughter like you."He said

He was right my mum did kill herself, she was depressed and she was lonely. Sure she was married to my dad but he was always at work hardly saw him, and then she had to deal with me, when I was bullied, so he is right it is MY fault.

I got up and as I was about to leave the kitchen my dad called "get some frozen peas and shove then on your eye"

I did as he said and ran upstairs, I still had my apple from lunch today so I ate it then I got in the shower and got ready for bed. I packed my schoolbag and put some make-up in there so I could re-cover the bruises before I saw the Cullen's. It was about 10pm when I finally crawled into bed.


	8. Chapter 6

I was woken up by my alarm. I turned it off and looked out the window to see that Charlie's cruiser was already gone. I picked out a simple outfit after I showed and got dressed, I ran down stairs and grabbed a cereal bar and began to eat it as I ran to my bedroom, I pulled my hair straighteners and heat protector from the bottom draw of my dressing table, I parted my hair down the middle and straighten it, so it covered my face, the bruise on my eye was deep purple, I put a ton of concealer and foundation on it and it still looked purple, I added more makeup, but it just made it obvious I was trying to hide something and it made me look a bit orange, I pulled my hair in front of my face grabbed my school bag and went to school.

I tried to get to school before the Cullen's but failed. They were waiting for me, as soon as I parked my truck Alice was standing at the window.

"Hi Bella" she said as I got out of my truck

"Hey Alice "I said keeping my head down We walked over to were Edward was waiting with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper

"Damn Bella, what did you walk into this time?" Emmet asked

"I…I hit my eye on the side sink in my bathroom "I replied

"How? "Jasper asked

"I…I was rushing this morning and I…I bent down to get my hairbrush from the cupboard that is under the bathroom sink and when I went to stand up I hit my eye on the edge of it."I said trying to convince them.

"Ok" Rosalie said "but if you were rushing how did you get your hair so straight?"

"I was rushing because I …I had a long shower and my hair only needed to be straightened a little bit as it is naturally straight. "I lied.

"ok,ok enough with the questions, were are all going to be late" Edward said

I looked around the parking lot to see that it was almost empty

"See you guys later "I said as I rushed to English with Edward, luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, we took our seats and waited for the teacher.

"Bella?"

"Yher"

"What actually happened to your eye? And don't tell me you walked into something "Edward said

"What, I…I did walk into something. "I said, shit he was going to find out

"Don't lie to me Bella, it looks like someone punched you and I can clearly see that someone tried to strangle you too. "He said. I forgot about that, crap

"What? No you must be seeing things" I said

"Yher, bruises "he cad lifting one eyebrow

"Just leave it "I pleaded

"Ok, I will let it drop for now "he replied looking worried

"Thank you"

"You're welcome "He said, just as the teacher called the classes' attention.

Gym and two lessons of biology flew by, before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I walked to the cafeteria with Edward, where we met the other Cullen's, we lined up and got our lunch, and we sat down at the smallest table in the cafeteria, and started eating.

"Bella, would you like to come shopping with me and Rosalie tomorrow after school tomorrow? "Alice asked

"Erm, I have to ask my dad,I will tell you in the morning. "I said ,I finished eating and pulled out my book.

_**After school 5pm.**_

My dad gets home at 6 so I started his food, tonight I made him stake and homemade chips, I seasoned the stake and put it in the fridge to marinate. I cut chips out from potatoes and put them aside ,I put the stake in a griddle pan to cook and put the potatoes in the deep fryer.

It was quarter to 6 when I had finished the food, I set it on the table with 4 beers. I heard the front door open when I had just finished cleaning up.

"Bella?" my dad called

"Yes dad? "I replied

"Can you make dinner?"

"I already have, it's on the table "I called

My dad came into the kitchen looing surprised

"Oh, thanks "He said

"You're welcome um…dad. can I go shopping after school tomorrow with Alice and Rosalie?" I asked "Yher sure, here "he said reaching into his pocket, he pulled $50 from his wallet and handed It to me.

"Oh, thank you" I said surprised

"Well you can't go shopping without money, oh and be back by 9 because it's a school night"

"ok ,so the dishes are done, and everything is clean, can I go to bed? I'm really tired "I asked

"sure, good night Bells "he said

"good night dad "I said as I walked upstairs, I went to my bedroom and got some make-up wipes and started to remove my make-up, I finished my English essay for tomorrow and I got in the shower, by time it was 9:30 I crawled into my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. chapter 7

The next day I woke up to my alarm, I looked out my bedroom window relief seeped through me as I realised my dad's police cruiser wasn't there, meaning he already left for work. No beating this morning for me I thought happily. I got in the shower washing my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. When I was finished I went to find an outfit that would cover the dark purple bruises that were already tarted to show.I ended up in dark jeans and a lose white long sleeved shirt.I went over to my mirror and slowly applied a thick layer of concealer to cover my black eye.I applied foundation and eyeliner and mascara as well a a lift pink lip stain so that peoples eyes got drawn to this rather then my bruise.i rated converses and my back pack and got in my truck.

At school.

As i pulled into school I saw Edward Cullen and Alice come to met me at my truck.

"hi Alice,hi Edward"

"soooo can you come or not"alice asked enthusiasticley.

"yea i can come with you but i gotta be home by 9"

" that fine we still have 6 hours to shop till we drop"she said jumping up and down clapping.

"calm down alice"edward told her"your gonna scared her away"

"omg we are gonna be late we better get to class"

he school day went fast an before i new it i was in Rosalies convertible and we were on the way to port went to eat mcdonnalds first and then to many different cloths stores.

"ohh Bella look at this you should get this" she was holding up a indigo blue skater was beautiful.

"Alice,Rose, I'm not spending $50 on one dress"

"I'll buy it for you"she said smirking.

" guys don t have to"i said

"well we want to so suck it up"the relied together"

"Is there ant hope in arguing"

"nope" Alice said

"argh fine then"

"It's half 8 already we better be leaving I don't want to be anymore late then iI already am"

"It's ok Bella cill i don't abide by speed limits"Rose said"but your right lets get this and leave.

There ride home was quiet and quick we got back to my hour at 8:57 jut enough time to get my bags and in so I wasn't late.

"Today was fun many we can do it again some time."

"Yes we must let us help with your bags"

Once we were inside we saw my dad watching tv and drinking beer.

"Hi Mr Swan"Rose said when she see my dad.

"Hello girls did you have fun?"

"Yes and Bella got some really nice cloths and stuff,well we should be heading home we don't want Esme and Carlise worrying about you tomorrow Bells and se you soon Mr Swan"Alice replied

"Oh well bye girls no need to be so formal"Dad said trying to seem nice

"Bye see you tomorrow"

"GO TO BED YOU RUDE DID NOT ASK ME IF THEY COULD COME IN MY HOUSE"My dad shouted as son as the Cullens car pulled away he came over to me and pulled me by my hair up to my room "STAY IN HERE I DONT WANNA SEE YOU."He stormed down stairs and came back with all 20 of my bags and threw them at then grabbed my wrist"YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED OUT AGAIN."I was pushed down to the floor and he stormed down stairs.

I held in my tears as i packed my new things away and got in the shower i crawled into bed at 10:30 and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
